Substrate processing systems such as, for example, printers and photocopiers may include a decurler system for inducing or reducing a curl of a substrate such as a paper cut sheet. Decurler systems may include one or more elastomeric rolls and a penetrating roll for forming or reducing an indentation or curl in a substrate. The penetrating roll must be accurately placed to induce or reduce a desired curl.
An algorithm may be used to iteratively bring an elastomeric idler roll toward and/or in contact with a penetrating roll, and to measure a period of motion of the idler roll to determine whether a desired contact and/or indentation has been made, i.e. whether the idler roll has reached home. An exemplary related art decurler initialization process that relies on multiple iterations to find a contact position is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,282,403, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.